


Season of the Bitch (Clean Version)

by AbiFeurey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Love Triangles, Murder, Mystery, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiFeurey/pseuds/AbiFeurey
Summary: Archie's world is turned upside when Sabrina Spellman moves to Riverdale. This dark tale takes the characters from Riverdale and Sabrina puts them in the same world.(This is the teen friendly version of the adults version.)





	Season of the Bitch (Clean Version)

_As he hid there in the darkness, Archie remembered not long ago when his life was simple, no deaths, no Sabrina._

It started one early morning, when Archie notice a beautiful new face in his Mathematics class. She had stunning beauty - shoulder length white hair, cat like green eyes, and an extraordinary figure.  Archie looked at her as she nervously chewed on her pencil. He wanted to talk to her, and get a closer look.

Archie had his chance later that day in History when Miss. Grundy placed them in pairs for a research project. His heart stopped when she was finally sitting next to him. When she shook his hand, he felt a sudden jolt like electricity. He wondered if she felt it too. 

She perked up, “I hate these things. I better introduce myself. I’m Sabrina Spellman. I just transferred from Greendale.”

He stumbled at first, but then managed to say, “I’m Archie Andrews.”

“We’re supposed to pick a dark moment from America’s History. I was thinking the Salem witch trials. What do you think?” She gave him a coy look.

“Gee, that sounds pretty awesome to me.”

“Great! Come to my house this afternoon. I have lots of book on the occult. Google ain’t got anything on me.”

Looking back he should have wondered why a teenage girl would have some many books on the occult.

“Okay”, he agreed.

 

After a long day with his so-called friends, Archie walked to Sabrina’s house. When he got there, he realized the house was really big. Sabrina showed him in, her house was kinda kooky but beautiful. He thought she must be very rich.

She took him into the study. Archie noticed an antique gun hanging on a rack above the fireplace.

“That looks pretty old.”

“It’s an actual gun from the 18th Century. It was used during the Salem witch trials. Now, my aunts own it.”

“Your aunts?”

“My parents aren’t around. If you know what I mean.”

They started working on their project. “There occult groups all over America, maybe even her in Riverdale!” Sabrina was reading from a book she had found in the study.

Meanwhile, all Archie could think about doing was thrusting his now aroused penis into her. “What about magic? Is that real?”

Sabrina smiled, “Maybe. They believe they have the power to do anything. All that’s required is a blood sacrifice. They have to sacrifice something or someone, to the devil in return. They could use a truth spell on you just, like, that…”

She clicked her fingers.

Sabrina changes the subject, “Tell me about your life, Archie.”

Suddenly, Archie felt as he was powerless and unable to hold back anything. He was under a trance…

“I was born seventeen years ago on June 16. I’ve lived in Riverdale since I was five. My parents choose Riverdale because it was near a lake and because it was close to a big city. I go to the big city once a month to play my music in trendy coffee shops.

My childhood was pretty awesome but then I became a teenager and all that mattered was popularity. I couldn’t talk with people I had before because I wasn’t popular, but then things got better. I started hanging around with the cool kids.

At first I thought it was great but then I saw the real them – cold and ruthless. Not letting anyone into their popularity circle, making fun of all the kids without money. As it turned out I became best friends with the most popular guy in school, Reggie Mantle. He got me into parties and I started dating popular experienced girls but they’re all fake. I had good friends, like Jugghead, and exchanged them for these jocks and bitches.”

Sabrina leaned in, “Who are you dating?”

“Veronica Lodge. I’m going to her party this weekend. She’s fake too. I hate them all. Reggie for all the pain he’s caused to everyone who didn’t fit into his social circle. Veronica for her rich for how she gives my old friends a hard time, and Jason Blossom. I’d like to see them all die.”

“Who is Jason Blossom?”

“I hate him because he is the golden child of Riverdale. He can do whatever he wants and not be afraid people will criticize him.”

“Which one do you hate the most?”

“Jason, but I wouldn’t want him to die straight away. First, I’d want him to lose everything he has. Reggie needs to die as soon as possible.”

Archie came out of the trance, not sure what had happened.

 

Later, while stretched out in bed, Archie agonized over the afternoon. How could he have told Sabrina all that stuff? He hadn’t told anyone before.

That night, Archie had a dream that Reggie had been killed. Reggie was stabbed and suffocated by Sabrina but she looked different – evil in a demonic sort of way.

Next morning, Archie was woken up by Facebook messages from friends. Reggie’s mother had stabbed him twice and then since he was still alive, she suffocated him too.


End file.
